1. Field
The present invention relates generally to seals for Fluid Dynamic Bearing (FDB) motors and more particularly to capillary seals and lubricating liquid reserviors for use in FDB motors.
2. Description of Related Art
Capillary seals are presently used to retain lubricating liquid (e.g., oil) at hydrodynamic bearing surfaces of disc drive motors and to provide a reservoir of lubricating liquid sufficient to maintain lubrication of hydrodynamic bearing surfaces throughout an expected lifetime of the disc drive.
Typical capillary seals are formed between radially opposing surfaces of coaxially disposed relatively rotating members of a disc drive motor, e.g., between an outer surface of a fixed shaft and an inner surface of a rotating hub disposed around the shaft. Typically, either the shaft or the hub is machined so that the radially opposing surfaces taper with respect to each other and thereby form a capillary seal with an annular type cross-section that tapers in cross-sectional area from a vent opening to the hydrodynamic bearing.
Such capillary seals often have a relatively large cross-sectional area exposed to an ambient environment, and thus may be prone to losing fluid due to operational shock and/or evaporation. Accordingly, capillary seals and reservoirs using capillary forces that may have benefits including a reduction in a cross-sectional area exposed to an ambient environment and an increase in shock resistance of the seals and reservoirs are desired.